S1: Episode 2: Dang Ryan is Banned
Camp Life (Day #2) Three main events happened at camp on day 2. Leaders were picked... tribe flags were made and people discussed Ellie's decision to quit. - First issue of the night was the selection of tribe leaders. The leaders would have slightly more power in the game but at the same time more responsibility. Maraamu was very keen on Austin becoming their leader though he didn't care. Eventually, he accepted the duty. Austin- " If someone WANTS to be leader, by all means, voice yourself :). Otherwise, a few of you want me too, and I'll be good with organizing challenges/sending reminders." Meanwhile, no one was in a hurry to become the leader of Rotu. In fact only one person even volunteered for the job. Jason became the tribe leader though no one was excited for it. Jason- "I'd volunteer." --- A competition to create tribe flags was done over the first 3 days of the game. The winner would receive an immunity idol they could play up until the merge. In their typical lazy fashion... Rotu did not have 1 member submit a flag. However, João and Stan both submitted flags for Maraamu. The winning flag belonged to João, and he was given a public immunity idol. --- The final talking point at camp was Ellie's departure from the game. '''However, no one seemed to notice. The Maraamu tribe was so focused on the game that they simply chose to ignore it. Rotu, meanwhile, had to deal with the fact that Ryan was banned from the website and couldn't talk or do challenges. --- Tribal Immunity Challenge #1 (Day #2) ''Tribal Immunity Challenge #1 (Day #2)= LIGHT THE TORCH'' 1. Each member of the tribe must run and light a torch in the obstacle course. ''2. Simply post 'RUN, RUN, RUN, LIGHT, RUN BACK! 3. The tribe to complete this first will win immunity. 4. If neither tribe finishes the tribe furthest by 8 PM eastern tomorrow will win. --- Maraamu quickly got out of the gate and scored 7 of the first 8 points. ' ''João= 1-0 Maraamu Drew= 2-0 Maraamu Stan= 3-0 Maraamu Diego= 3-1 Maraamu Austin= 4-1 Maraamu Eshy= 5-1 Maraamu Veronica= 6-1 Maraamu Joe= 7-1 Maraamu 'However, no quit existed in the Rotu tribe and they came thundering back and scored the next 4. ' Ben= 7-2 Maraamu Jason= 7-3 Maraamu DB= 7-4 Maraamu Rich= 7-5 Maraamu 'However, the eternally inactive Ryan and three others (one was Ellie who quit, along with Josh and Tyler) never gave Rotu the opportunity to win as the last 2 members of Maraamu lit their torches and sent Rotu to tribal council (Ellie quit before tribal). ' Dakota= 8-5 Maraamu Aidan= 9-5 Maraamu Wins --- Post Challenge (Day #2) 'Back at Maraamu the victory celebrations began. ' Stan- "*Brings in immunity statue and puts it down.* This is the first, of many." Eshy- "Woot, woot on winning! Yay!!!!" --- 'Things were not so cheerful at Rotu. However, 2 members of the tribe were very vocal about who needed to leave out of the 8 of them. ' Tyler- "Dang Ryan is banned." DB- "Sucks we lost guys, but 3 didn't do the challenge, 1 of which is banned, so I believe we should vote as a tribe, and vote the weakest link." (and he meant Ryan) --- Tribal Council 2 (Day #3) Note: TC 1 was cancelled due to Ellie quitting. Nothing interesting really happened at the tribal council. DB and Tyler remained firm in their plans to vote off Ryan. In the end, Ryan was sent packing by a 5-2-1 vote. The Vote (Day #3) The vote was fairly straightforward at tribal council. '5 votes for Ryan. ' - Self-vote for not voting. - Tyler, DB, Diego, and Jason all stuck together to keep the tribe strong. '''2 votes for Ben. - Self-vote for not voting. - Rich voted for Ben in interest of getting him out later. '1 vote for Josh. ' - Self-vote for not voting. 'Ryan left the game without much of an impact as he was banned most of the time. '